The invention relates to a process for the production of an endless honeycomb band, consisting of flatly adjacent, partially bonded-together strips, which band can be drawn out by stretching in the band longitudinal direction to form a honeycomb. More particularly, the invention relates to a process wherein a plurality of film sheets are continuously drawn off from a plurality of coils, provided on one side with a plurality of glue strips which run mutually parallel in the sheet longitudinal direction and are equally spaced apart, and subsequently laid one on top of the other such that the glue strips of each film sheet are arranged offset with respect to those of the above-lying or below-lying film sheet by half a strip spacing in each case. The multi-ply film band is then treated with heat and/or pressure for the intersetting of its individual plies, and is finally divided transversely into sections of the desired width. The sections are subsequently stacked one on top of the other and pressed to form the endless honeycomb band.
The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out the above-mentioned process.
The general process is known, for example, from Canadian Patent Specification No. 1,078,296. The processing in this case is performed from four coils, the strips being cut off in each case from the front end of the multi-ply film band. A comparable process is also disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,253.